Through The Well And Not Back
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: Naraku is defeated and it's time for Kagome to go back. Kagome's POV


Naraku is finally defeated, with the help of Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Koga. Without them, Naraku would still be able to hurt innocent people. And there was enough bloodshed along the way in collecting of the Shikon No Tama shards. But one thing that came out of this to my benefit was that I would've never met all of these people; my friends.

I remember accidentally stumbling into the well back at home, then meeting up with Inuyasha for the first time. I didn't know back then how my life would change after that exact moment. My body was ripped open and out fell a pink jewel known as the Shikon No Tama. Somehow, the demons in this era wants it, for it can grant a wish and only ONE wish. Either to become a stronger demon or like half demons; human or full fledge demon. Inuyasha saved me after calling me another woman's name; Kikyo. People in this era say that I am the reincarnation of the Priestess Kikyo, that and she was Inuyasha's first love.

After shattering the jewel into a million pieces, Inuyasha and I went on a journey to collect these shards. Along the way, I heard of an evil demon known as Naraku and how in the past used Inuyasha and Kikyo against each other. Watching him on this journey, I know that Inuyasha personally wants to kill Naraku and hopefully make up with Kikyo. I can't help but have these feelings of hate towards the priestess. I don't want to, but we are somewhat alike, not that we resemble each other, but like how we're both priestess. I'm not one right now, but it seems like I'll be one in the future, with gramps and all.

" Hey Kagome! Come on, we're heading back to Kaede's!" Sango cried.

Another one of my friends who I met on the journey along with Miroku, Shippo and Myoga. At first, she didn't want to join us because her younger brother Kohaku was in Naraku's clutches; life bound by the Shikon No Tama. It was one of Naraku's mind tricks. He tricked Sango into getting testusaiga from Inuyasha for his own gain. But along the lines, in the end Sango came to us.

I ran to catch up with them, Inuyasha in the lead, arms across his chest. Yes, I am happy to have found them. We finally arrivied at Kaede's hut and Kikyo was there! Inuyasha was surprised at the sight. Kikyo had let down her barrier, the wall that kept Inuyasha away. Now she is willing to start over. She and Inuyasha went outside for a little talk. Looking down, I was sadden at the thought of Kikyo and Inuyasha together. Who will he choose? I do not know. But I know this, that I do not belong here. I belong in my own era, back with mom, gramps and Sota. Not here, home is where I'm meant to be.

I got up suddenly, causing Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kaede to look at me. I just smiled and gathered my things. I turned to them as I slung my yellow backpack over my shoulder. " Goodbye, everyone. Kaede, I hope you protect the Shikon No Tama, there's no telling when demons might appear. And..." I said finally, " ... Tell Inuyasha I said goodbye."

" But won't you tell that to him yourself, Kagome?" Kaede replied. I shook my head, I couldn't bare to see him one last time if it means going to take him back.

" No. I don't want him to hold me back. Goodbye." I said and then I left, walking towards the well that connects this era to mines. Sitting on the edge of the well I looked around at the surroundings for the last time before jumping into the well, leaving the Shikon No Tama behind.

' _This time, I can't go back to them, unless Inuyasha comes to take me back. Which... I doubt it. This is just for the best, for both of us._' I thought as I opened my eyes to see that I'm in fact back in my well at the Shinto Temple. Climbing out of the well, I walked out into the sunshine and headed for home. There my family acted as if I was still living here.

" I'll prepare your bath, Kagome." my mom replied. I just thanked her as I went up to my room to get a change of uniform and then slipped into the bath. I sighed as the warmness of the bath eased my mind and my tense shoulders started to relax. My thoughts went back to Inuyasha and Kikyo. ' _Seeing them together, seems so right and sometimes it just doesn't. Who am I kidding, I have life here and it's best to keep the past in the past_.' I got out and slipped on my freshly ironed uniform and went down for breakfast before riding my bike to school.

" Eh, where's Kagome, guys?" Inuyasha asked as he and Kikyo returned from their "little" talk. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kaede sat around the little fire sipping tea. " Why won't you guys answer me!!" Inuyasha cried. " Unless... No!" Inuyasha ran back outside.

" Inuyasha!" Kikyo cried. Kaede looked up from her cup of tea and motioned her sister to sit down.

" Don't bother, Kikyo. Kagome is gone." Kaede replied before taking another sip of tea. Kikyo sat down and could only look at the door, waiting for Inuyasha to come back.

' _No! Kagome, you can't go back!_' Inuyasha thought running as fast as he could to the well and looked around, no Kagome in sight. ' _Damn it! Why'd you leave without... saying goodbye to me at least?_' Sitting there for what felt like 3 hours, Inuyasha concluded that Kagome wouldn't come back and so he headed back to Kaede's hut. Everyone sat there waiting, Inuyasha could only gruff as he sat down next to Kikyo.

" Why didn't Kagome come and say goodbye to me?" Inuyasha complained. Sango took a sip before replying,

" Maybe because of KIKYO? I mean she and Kagome are rivals afterall." Inuyasha looked over at Sango and said,

" Rivals? How are they rivals?"

" You mean, you haven't noticed?" Miroku cried.

" Noticed what?" Inuyasha replied. Everyone else besides Kikyo sighed helplessly at the half demon.

" They're saying that me and Kagome are rivals for your heart, Inuyasha. Not only do we resemble each other but we also like you Inuyasha." Kikyo explained.

" K-Kagome likes me?" Inuyasha was very surprised at the information, he thought that she would never liked a person like him after what he had made her go through.

" Of course Kagome does! You were just too thick headed to even see that! You were just too busy chasing Kikyo around that you forgot who was really by your side all along!" Shippo cried.

" Wow. I never thought you felt that way before, Shippo. Congratulations for standing up to Inuyasha." Miroku replied clapping. Shippo could only blush at the statement.

" Feh. Don't encourage the little fox or he'll get a swelled head." Inuyasha got up and went outside for some fresh air.

" What'd you say!" Shippo cried, but Miroku held him back and sighed. " Don't bother, Shippo."

I walked to school with a lot on my mind, how I left so suddenly and without a proper goodbye to Inuyasha. But it's too late for that.

" Kagome! You're back in school!" I looked over to my right to see Eri, Yuka and Ayumi running up to me.

" Hi." I greeted hoping that I wouldn't have to meet with them until class started.

" So are you feeling a lot better now, Kagome?" Yuka asked.

" Huh?" I replied,

' _Okay. What did gramps say this time?_' I thought helplessly.

" Kagome! Hey, Kagome!" a voice cried and I turned to look at the entrance to see Hojo running up to me and my friends. He rested his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and then took something out of his backpack and handed it to me. I studied it curiously. " It's therapeutic sandles for your bunions, Kagome." Hojo said handing them to me.

" Thanks.. Hojo. But you really didn't need to." I replied, hoping Hojo would take a hint but he just replied,

" Don't worry. Hope you get better though." Hojo cried as he went inside the school. I just looked down at the gift when I felt three pairs of eyes staring at me. It was only my friends.

" W-Why are you looking at me like that, guys?" I stuttered.

" Why don't you go out with Hojo? I mean, he likes you out of all the other girls. He chose you, a girl who's a year younger! Why don't you take that chance! Better than that two-timing, violent jerk!" Eri cried.

" Eri.." I replied uneasily.

" Really, I mean you should get over him and go out with a guy who likes you for who you are... Hojo!" Eri exclaimed. I just sighed and decided to get to class.

" Kagome... are you really not coming back? Is that why you left the Shikon No Tama back here in this era? To get away from me?" Inuyasha whispered sadly sitting on a lush green hill overlooking a valley. He couldn't place this feeling in the pit of his stomach, he ached so bad knowing that Kagome could never come back without him.

' _But... would she even let me bring her back? Is that what she wants or does she want to leave us forever?_' Inuyasha thought.

" So that's where you were, Inuyasha!" a voice cried so annoying it could only belong to,

" What are you doing here, Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled.

" If you're still sulking over Kagome, why don't you just bring her back?" Shippo questioned.

" Feh, be quiet. And stop acting like you know everything between me and Kagome." Inuyasha shot back.

" I know enough that you like her, Inuyasha. Not everyone is blind." Shippo replied.

" W-What? You don't even know what you're saying." Inuyasha stuttered.

" If you like her. Get her back. That's all I'm going to say to you." Shippo replied as he walked back to Kaede's hut.

I looked out the window of the classroom. ' _Inuyasha's not coming for me. I knew that... but a part of me hoped that he would have feelings for me and come. But it was just wishful thinking. Afterall, he's got his first love with him now._' I sighed. Eri looked over at me and pouted,

' _Looks like Kagome's daydreaming today. I wonder... about what?_' Eri thought. The teacher let the students do their own thing and Eri walked over to me and sat across staring right at me.

" What?" I retorted.

" What are you thinking about, Kagome? Hojo or your other prick of a crush?" Eri cried staring right through my head. I just sighed and propped my head up with my hands and looked down at the space between us,

" Don't worry, I'm not seeing him anymore. I'm not seeing anyone for that matter and that includes Hojo. I need time to myself for a little while. It's hard on me."

" Wait... you don't mean that you really like that prick head?" Eri gasped, I just continue to stare and stare for a long time. " Kagome..." I sensed pity in her tone and it really angered me. ' _I mean, Inuyasha is a great guy. Of course he can be a little thick headed sometimes, but he always comes through and save me.'_

" Please, can we forget the subject. I really don't want to be reminded of him." I groaned. Eri hesitated before nodding.

" Okay. Me, Ayumi and Yuka are planning to eat afterschool, want to come with?" Eri asked. I just shook my head,

" Sorry Eri. But I just want to take some time alone. You know how it is." Eri just nodded again. Finally class was over and Hojo caught up to me. I just mentally groaned but put a smile on and looked up at him.

" Hi, Hojo. What is it?"

" Um... do you think you have time this Saturday?" Hojo asked a little shy. I was confused but then something hit me, he had asked me this question and it led to a date.

" Sorry, I promised my grandpa that I'd help with the shrine on Saturday." I lied to him, but it was for a good purpose. I just didn't feel like seeing anyone until I knew what Inuyasha's feelings were towards me. Hojo looked a little shut down and I could only relate to him,

" Sorry. Maybe next time?" I tried and Hojo's face lit up.

" Okay!" Hojo ran off towards home as I walked home also. Finally climbing the steps to the shrine, I saw a familiar figure waiting in front of the house.

Nails gripping the side of the well as Inuyasha looked down into the dark abyss and sighed,

" Kagome, I don't know what you want me to do. So instead of doing what you want me to do, I'll do what my heart feels like doing." Inuyasha whispered as he jumped into the well and a bright pink light enveloped him and then the light vanished to replace by Kagome's scent that suddenly filled the well.

' _This is Kagome's era. What will she say once she sees me?_' Inuyasha thought as he jumped out of the well and pushed the wooden doors open to see the temple and then in the corner, Kagome's house. Walking towards the house, he raised a hand to ring the doorbell but couldn't when he heard someone coming up the steps at a slow pace and then the smell of Kagome filled his nose. Turning around, he found the girl he was looking for. Kagome was standing at the top of the stairs to see the hanyou just inches of the house.

' _What's Inuyasha doing here?_' I thought shakily. Closing my eyes and whispered ' Inuyasha's not here. He's not here.' When I opened my eyes, he was mere inches from me and I gasped and fell backwards only for him to grab me and pulled me close to him. I blush furiously at the closeness of our bodies.

" I-Inuyasha. What are you doing here? What about Kikyo?" I whispered. Inuyasha just rested his chin ontop of my head and just hugged me close.

" I came to get you back, Kagome. Everyone misses you. I miss you, Kagome." I gasped quietly and tears welled up in my eyes.

" Inuyasha..." I cried. Inuyasha thought that he did something wrong pulled back and drew me to an arms length to look over me.

" D-Did I say something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha said. I just shook my head.

" No. But really? I could come back? What about Kikyo? I mean, isn't she who you love and not me?" I cried. Inuyasha let his hands dropped to his side.

" Silly. You haven't notice it yet? Hell, even Kikyo noticed it and not you? I love you Kagome. I really do." Inuyasha said.

" Inuyasha! You really mean it? You love me?" I cried hoping that everything he had said wasn't a dream.

" Yes." Inuyasha replied. I ran and hugged him and cried,

" I love you too, Inuyasha!"

OWARI


End file.
